Fallen Embers
by ShadowSong StarGlaive The Wolf
Summary: [Songfic- Fallen Embers] A tribute to the three best couples in Redwall... GrathxInbar, MatthiasxCornflower, and MartinxRose. Infested with fluff!


A/N Hi! I'm back with another Redwall ficcy, obviously. I'm going to do two songfics for Redwall- this and one coming soon! (As soon as I can find the lyrics... ::insert embarrassed face::)

There are SPOILERS! So read Pearls of Lutra, Redwall, Triss and Martin the Warrior first!

There are SPOILERS! So read Pearls of Lutra, Redwall, Triss and Martin the Warrior first!

There are SPOILERS! So read Pearls of Lutra, Redwall, Triss and Martin the Warrior first!

Got it?

This fic is a tribute to the Redwall couples I like the most: Grath/Inbar, Matthias/Cornflower, and the one we all love... Martin/Rose! I'm sure there are others, like Urtica and Welfo, but about six paragraphs circled around them. I even thought about Triss/Shogg, but there's a species difference there. But if it weren't for that, it would've worked out, I'm sure.

I'll do little segments for each couple, each in their own book-time.

Grath/Inbar will be about a half a season later at Ruddaring. Martin/Rose will be a day when Martin is at Redwall, after it is completed it's building process. Cornflower/Matthias will be set before Mattimeo was born, but after Matthias was pronounced warrior of Redwall and Cornflower's husband.

I hope you like it, and the song too. Lyrics will be in ""double quotations"". Time scene changes will be notified.

LOTS of fluff. If you are a fan of fluff, you can see I tried!

Read and review!

Disclaimer: I own neither 'Fallen Embers' nor Redwall. Rub it in why don't you?

(Begin Fallen Embers)

Grath Longfletch held her mate's paw as she watched the night sky, and the stars hanging overhead like globes of solidified sunlight. The grass was wet and springy against her back, and the protectiveness of Ruddaring made her feel safe. Her dark eyes scanned the heavens, shining in joy and love.

"Inbar..." she asked, tightening her grip on the paw of the chieftain's son.

"Yes?"

""Once, as my heart remembers

All the stars were fallen embers""

"Inbar... did you know I can shoot the stars?" Grath laughed quietly to herself.

Inbar laughed also. "Grath, you can shoot the sky and hit my heart every time."

Grath stood up, pulling Inbar with her. Picking up her bow from next her, she notched on an arrow and aimed. "Which star?"

Inbar scooped up his bow also, and hooked an arrow. "That one," he said, pointing with a webbed paw. Both otters shot off their arrows, towards the same star.

The arrows collided, but somehow, streamlined through the sky, heading towards the stars.

""Once, when the night seemed forever

I was with you""

(Matthias/Cornflower)

Matthias silently stepped down the stairs at his beloved Redwall Abbey, making nary a sound as he padded through the gardens and orchard. His sword, the sword of Martin, was strapped to his waist, and a sling was coiled in his paw. His ears had been alert, and the mouse warrior was sure he had heard a noise from the outside.

"Matthias?" A quiet voice, like that of a whispering lark, came from a corner of the stairs.

Matthias turned his head. Peering with keen eyes, he spotted the mouse underneath the stairs. "Cornflower?"

The pretty mousewife was crouched near the bottom of the stairs indeed, her eyes shining. "I found a baby Sparra. It fell from it's nest from the rafters above the Great Hall, and tumbled down here... can you-"

"I'll bring the Sparra up," reassured Matthias. He unstrapped his sword and dropped his sling, then crawled down near where Cornflower was and looked at the bird.

"'Once, in the care of the morning

in the air was all belonging""

Cornflower had it in her arms. 'Twas newly born, and it's tiny eyes were clenched shut. She softly stroked it's feathers, and the chick stirred, and opened it's eyes. It chirped, then wriggled.

Matthias quietly picked it up, and carried it up to the stairs to the Sparra loft. Knocking on the door, Warbeak, Queen of all Sparra, answered.

"Matthias mouse! What you bring?" her rapid chatter sounded as if she had been up before dawn, and the smell of dirt and worms hung heavily in the eaves.

Matthias stretched out his arms. "I found a Sparra chick. Well, Cornflower found it-"

Warbeak interrupted him. "Good, good, Cornflower! Good mousewife, make good wormfood!" Matthias laughed silently at the Queen's words. Abruptly taking the Sparra chick, Warbeak quickly closed the attic door with a wing.

Matthias chuckled to himself, then carefully stepped back, onto the wooden beams on the ceiling. Suddenly, a shriek sounded from the crossbeams behind Matthias. The mouse warrior swerved around, and saw Cornflower, falling off the rafter which she had clung to.

The mouse lunged, and narrowly caught Cornflower by the paw. "Cornflower! You could've been hurt!" His voice was full of concern.

The mousewife struggled up. "I wanted to see you. I only got to see you for a moment..."

Matthias pulled her up, and the two stared at the other. "I wanted to see you too, Cornflower," he said.

The field mouse smiled, and hugged Matthias. The two mice up on the timbers near the loft did not notice Abbot Mordalfus smiling up at them from the Great Hall.

""Once, when the day was dawning

I was with you""

(Martin/Rose)

Martin the Warrior sat on the battlements, late at night, his footpaws swinging over the sandstone blocks.

The warrior's thoughts drifted, but since it was late summer, the stars were his main focus. The moon, a sliver of a off-white crescent, hung on the tapestry of ever-moving spheres of fire. They shone on, never ceasing.

""How far are we from the morning

how far are we""

Martin, for the millionth time, wished he had someone to share the stars with. Yes, his friends at Redwall were all glad to join him anytime, but a certain mousemaid he only knew for a short time but remembered since then was who he wished to see the stars with.

A shooting star quickly sped across the sky, it's crimson tail proudly displayed. White and blue edged the tail, but the scarlet extension flared out most.

'Is that you, Rose?' asked Martin silently. 'You are seeing the stars with me then...'

""The stars are shining though the darkness

falling in the air""

'Do you remember that night,' said Martin in his mind, to the shooting star, 'where Pallum, Grumm, you and I were all around the fire, watching the stars... together...'

The star, though long gone from Martin's view, flashed somewhere out in the distant universe.

"You hear me, don't you?" murmured Martin out loud, though quietly. Shifting positions, something poked his paw.

""Once, as the night was leaving

into our dreams were weaving

Once, all dreams were worth keeping

I was with you""

Martin lifted his paw to his face, and in the star and moon light, a silhouette of a rose was reflected in his eyes.

(Grath/Inbar)

The pair of otters held paws, looking at the skies...

""Once, when our hearts were singing...""

(Cornflower/Matthias)

The two mice embraced the other on top of the Abbey rafters, the Abbot smiling below them...

""Once, when our hearts were singing...""

(Martin/Rose)

The mouse warrior clasped the rose, his heart pounding....

""Once, when our hearts were singing...

I was with you""

(End Fallen Embers)

A/N Was that fluffy enough for you? Well, it really wasn't FLUFF but I tried, 'kay?

Be sure to review!b


End file.
